Helping Hands
by GrimGrave
Summary: It's a well-known fact that Yang Xiao-Long is fiercely protective of her little sister; no suitor is good enough for her in the brawler's eyes, but she can't be around Ruby as much as she wants. So Blake and Weiss offers to help Yang by keeping a close eye on Ruby. Out of the kindness of their hearts, of course. Rated M for strong adult themes, NSFW.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: RWBY and all characters associated belong to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth, not GrimGrave.**

_Commission Slots Open: 2_

_Request Slots Open: 2_

**Helping Hands**

_Prologue_

The door slammed against the wall with trembling force as Yang Xiao-Long let out heavy sigh bordering on yelling in an unconcealed gesture of frustration. She slammed the door back behind her, crimson eyes closing tightly shut. "I'm gonna fucking scream."

Blake and Weiss exchanged looks from their respective beds before they carefully eyed the brawler. "What happened now, Yang?" the brunette asked.

"I saw _another_ guy making moves on Ruby!" the blonde angrily lamented. "He was getting all close and nonchalantly patting her shoulder and whatnot! And this morning I saw Velvet of all people being all shy around her as if it wasn't obvious what she's actually after."

Her teammates sighed in unison. It's a well-known fact that Yang Xiao-Long is fiercely protective of her little sister, Ruby; no suitor is good enough for her in the brawler's eyes and the blonde goes great lengths to keep said suitors at bay. Every day there was at least one incident with Yang either threatening a student or whisking the adorkable redhead away for one reason or another.

Perhaps with good reason, to be honest; the young leader was cute, kind, charming in a cutesy way, and sexy (also in a cutesy kind of way). It was a just as well known fact that Ruby Rose was a bit of an unknowing lady-killer who managed to win the hearts of many; including those of her two teammates ever since they had first attended Beacon Academy. She was, unknown to herself, a tease and the object of many affections as well as source material for wet dreams and venting of stress; her cute face, that small round butt and taut hips—

"You do know that Velvet is usually like that, right?" Blake attempted to defend the fellow Faunus.

"No, this was different; she was all shyly flirting with Rubes, you know?" Yang groaned. "She's a senior, why the hell is she going after younger girls?! Is it a fetish, a preference?!"

"Calm down, Yang," Weiss interrupted. "It's not uncommon, you know? Surely you've glanced at the younger huntresses attending the academy from time to time."

The brawler glared at the fencer. "That's different!" Yang shot back. "My little sister is too pure to be in a relationship! Ugh, just the thought of her doing…sex…things…" She gagged and shook her head. "Besides, there's no-one good enough for her here! I bet you all the lien I have that people here only want to get inside each other's pants and I won't allow my sweet little sister fall victim to them!

"Speaking from experience are we?" Blake immediately held up her hands in a placating manner as the brawler snapped her head in the brunette's direction. "Calm down. I meant no offence."

"I'm not in the mood, kitty-cat," Yang spat at her. "I'm seriously at my wits' end. Every day it's the same routine of keeping others away from Rubes. Just yesterday I had to fend off Cinder and her friends – again with the seniors! Each year it's getting more and more difficult to be there for her with different schedules and whatnot. I don't know what I'm going to do."

Something clicked inside the Faunus' mind and she looked over at the fencer. The exchanged looks and nodded slowly as they tried to not show their wicked enthusiasm.

Truth be told, they had it bad for Ruby – so bad that the only reason they had not made a move on her was because they were in the same team as the blonde obstacle. And as much as Yang was their friend and teammate, she could be a bitch sometimes, obnoxiously so.

"You know, Yang," Weiss began. She rose up to her feet and stepped over to the brawler as she squeezed her shoulder in comfort. "We never really interfered because we saw it as a family-thing; _your_ duty to look after your sibling. It's clear however that this is starting to wear you down."

"And like you said, with different schedules you can't always be there, thus leaving Ruby vulnerable. I think it's admirable that you protect her like this, but you can't do it alone. You need help; _our_ help."

Yang eyed the pair, her eyes returning to their original colour. "You guys… Would you really do this for me?"

"Of course! We would be glad to watch Ruby's back," Weiss said. She was practically beaming. "I too think it's wonderful what you're doing for your sister and as your friends and teammates we will gladly help you."

"We will help you keep others away from Ruby," Blake added. "You can count on us."

The brawler's body relaxed and a smile curved her lips. "That…would really help…Thank you. I should have asked you sooner. Of course I can trust you; you haven't done anything towards Ruby since we started here. I know you aren't into her."

It took the monochrome pair all their strength to not snicker at that remark, but they were pulled into a bear hug as their friend sighed in relief.

"Thank you guys. I can rest a bit easier now knowing that my friends are helping me out."

Blake and Weiss glanced over at each other with sinking feeling in their stomachs.

"Welp, I'm off! I need to head for my next class and Ruby's should be over in a few minutes, so this is great timing for you both!" She smiled at them and headed out. "Call me as soon as something happens!"

The door slammed shut. Weiss looked up at Blake, uneasy and frowning. "I kind of feel bad now…"

"You and me both." The brunette sighed. "Maybe we shouldn't do it—"

The door was suddenly kicked open as Yang stepped back inside. "Oh, I almost forgot! I may have lost your library-card you lent out to me, Blake; sorry about that! And Weiss, I forgot to mention that Professor Port was looking for you regarding your school project. Gotta go—!"

"Hey, w-wait! When was this?!" Weiss called out.

"Oh, uh…maybe a week ago? It slipped my mind, honestly. Anyway, thanks a bunch, gotta run!"

…

…

The pair exchanged looks again, veins popping out over their foreheads as they nodded in agreement.

"Let's go find Ruby, shall we?"

* * *

A/N: So I have been feeling out of it when it came to writing, which has taken a toll on commissions and requests, but it's time to rectify that! So here you go, another trip down my weird mind. I haven't decided whether this will be Yuri, Futa, or a mix between the two. Let me know what you'd like to see, won't ya?


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: RWBY and all characters associated belong to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth, not GrimGrave.**

_So I got plenty of feedback and I took all of it into consideration and mulled it over. I will save the Futa for another story, so this will be pure Yuri. Enjoy!_

**Helping Hands**

_Chapter 1_

The bell rang as loud as it could, signalling the end of academic servitude for the day. The class hurried out of the room if only to not hear Professor Port start prattling on about another "great achievement of his youth" and Ruby Rose was amongst the first out thanks to her nifty Semblance and to hell with everyone standing in her way as she barrelled through. (Sorry JNPR!)

She stood triumphant amidst a whirl of rose petals (and a trail of knocked over bodies in her wake) when there was a tap on her shoulder and she spun, silver eyes widening as she beamed. "Velvet!"

"Hi, Ruby." The fourth-year huntress-in-training smiled sweetly back at the girl and brushed long hazel locks over her shoulder. "I was going to text you, but I'm glad I ran into you. I wasn't expecting your sister to just interrupt us like that."

"Yeah…But what can I say, she really didn't want me to miss class." She shrugged her shoulders. "Anyway, what's up?"

"Oh, right…" The brunette played with the tips of her hair and chewed on her bottom lip. "So…About what we discussed earlier—"

"Ruby!" An arm slung over the sniper's shoulders as the cat Faunus pulled her close. "There you are. We've been looking for you."

"Blake! Weiss! What's up?"

"Oh, nothing." She smirked lopsidedly and gave Ruby's shoulder a tender squeeze. "We just wanted to spend some time with our leader, maybe go through some team-building exercises and the like."

"And maybe afterwards we could try and…I don't know, get some pastries?" Weiss stated with a slight but smug smile. "Sounds good?"

The young leader gasped, jittery with excitement. Adorable. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes! Let's go already! Sorry Velvet, I text you later, Ok?"

"B-But, Ruby—!"

"Sorry Velvet." Weiss shot the older Huntress a smirk. "Team activities take priority."

They left the stuttering mess i.e. Velvet, the feline Faunus with her arm over Ruby's shoulders and the heiress hugging the sniper's waist.

"So! Tell me, tell me! What sorts of team-building exercises will we be doing? Oh! Could we get the pastries first?!"

"Later," Weiss stated with a good-natured roll of her eyes. "See it as a reward for a good training session."

Ruby pouted (so damn cute!) and sighed. "Fiiine. Will Yang be there too?"

"No!" Blake hissed, but quickly cleared her throat. "She has classes, still, and besides you two already have good synergy. The three of us could use some extra team-building."

The sniper slowly nodded understandingly. "That makes sense. But we're already third-years, and don't get me wrong, I'm so proud of you for taking the initiative with our exercises, but I think our synergy is already top-notch!"

Weiss and Blake exchanged glances behind Ruby. It was true; they did not need this that much, having insisted on having the team-building exercises multiple times just to get some private time with the sniper, but-

"We need to stay on our toes," Blake said. "We can't slack off, just like with any training. Perhaps we can come up with new pair-up techniques while we're at it."

Their leader's eyes lit up. "Ooohh! Of course! You're so smart, Blake!" She giggled and nearly jumped in excitement. "Let's go then! I want to change out of this uniform as quick as possible!"

Unknown to Ruby, so did her teammates.

**x.x.x.x**

Back at the dorm the sniper, to her teammate's delight, wasted no time. She kicked off her shoes and began fumbling with her skirt and the other two girls fished up their Scrolls. The redhead eventually managed to pull down the skirt, revealing and presenting her cute butt and thighs to her teammates as she did. It was small and round, but plump enough to entice a desire to cup it, nuzzle against it, the list went on.

Weiss especially had always had a thing for Ruby's rear. The amount of times she had attempted to look up underneath the sniper's skirt was staggering and her excuses were one big joke. Anyone else would be suspicious of how such a capable fencer could drop a pen or a book so often, but their team-leader, bless her heart, had no clue.

So of course Weiss (and Blake) took pictures faster than a speeding bullet as soon as Ruby bent over to pick up aforementioned skirt.

"Honestly, and I mean, I'm not Coco so I don't know much about clothes, but I like the design," Ruby said, unaware of what was happening behind her. "But they could've made these easier to take off."

"Yeah…" Blake and Weiss said in unison.

"I don't understand why we have to wear uniforms anyway," the leader continued, unbuttoning her school blazer. "We're outside battling Grimm or taking on other missions that we need our weapons for anyway. Why even bother wearing a school uniform for sitting in a classroom?"

_´Why bother wearing anything at all in your case,´_ Blake thought, her gaze trained on the redhead. As the younger girl shed her blazer and soon the blouse, the brunette nearly choked when she saw Ruby's bare back and bra – a cute reddish-pink one today – whilst her Scroll recorded and zoomed in. Ever since she had met the girl at the courtyard she had decided to keep an eye on her, a task made easier when they ended up on the same team.

Ruby had grown in a way that drove the teenage Faunus' hormones wild and that in turn drove Blake crazy. Ruby was `thicc´ as they say, but still was athletically built thanks to training; she was fairly slender, but her thighs and breasts were definitely a result from her cookie-eating and more plump than the rest of her.

_´Please don't bother putting on your usual attire,´_ Blake silently wished. _´Pleasepleasepleaseplease-´_

The redhead tapped her chin, locked in thought and allowed her friends to keep leering. She snapped her fingers and spun towards the two who just managed to hide their Scrolls. "Hey, guys- Hm? Why are you still in your uniforms?"

"Hm?" the two hummed in unison, desperately trying not to obviously ogle the slight jiggle of Ruby's breasts – they were bigger than Weiss', on par with Blake's, but smaller than Yang's – and kept their composure. "Oh, we got wrapped up in the conversation, I guess," Weiss quickly stated. "What is it?"

"I was thinking the weather was kind of nice today." She pointed at the window. Sure enough, the sun was out. "Instead of going to the dojos, how about we have our exercises outside?"

"Oh, uhm…sure," Blake said and Weiss merely shrugged. "That's fine."

Their leader beamed and pumped her fist, the movements giving her chest a good jiggle. "Great! Hang on!" She dashed over to the drawer, rummaging through her clothes and pulled out a pair of black spats shorts and a white t-shirt. "There we go! It looks hot outside so this should do!"

Weiss and Blake stared at the clothes with wide eyes, their imaginations running wild and libidos jumpstarting. The sweet, thickheaded minx was not making this easy for them, but they couldn't possibly be happier for the free schlick-material they were getting.

How they would manage to get through this session, however, was up to debate.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: RWBY and all characters associated belong to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth, not GrimGrave.**

**Helping Hands**

_Chapter 2_

This was torture; and it was not the choking summer heat that was getting to Blake and Weiss. Their misery was their leader clad in form-fitting black spats shorts that clung to her like a second skin and a semi-transparent white t-shirt. And this cute bundle of sex-appeal and libido-teasing curves was flaunting herself with every movement. They had sprinted short and long distances at the forested courtyard behind Beacon, exhausting themselves as they raced to Ruby's side. The duels had let the sniper's victories get to her head, unware her teammates were too distracted to focus.

But the warmup had been the worst so far; Ruby stretched and bent her body in ways that left little to the pair's imaginations as she showed off her agility. Her modest chest was puffed out and the noises she made could be taken so out of context you would think she was doing something else; every puff of air was erogenous, every hum a subtle moan of ecstasy. Poor Blake with her enhanced hearing was writhing.

Ruby snagged a water bottle, pursed her pink lips, and greedily gulped its cool contents down before she simply poured some on her face. The shimmering sheen trickled down her chin and her teammates could not help but imagine it was something else that covered her face, specifically while Ruby was locked between their legs. "Phew! It sure is hot out, isn't it?"

"Mm," the two hummed in unison.

"Say, how about some Trust/Team-building exercises next?" the redhead inquired to her teammates' dismay.

"Ruby, we've been doing this for hours," Weiss bemoaned. "Let's call it for today."

Ruby gasped. She looked practically insulted. "No way, Weiss! It's the perfect weather for outdoors activities! A leader's words are absolute!"

The heiress rolled her eyes. _`Then order me to completely satisfy you instead of this torture.´_

"What did you have in mind then?" Blake asked.

"I'm glad you asked! Thanks to this," She held up her Scroll (where had she even kept it?) "I have a list of potential exercises! Let's see…There's `Willow in the Wind: one person close their eyes, does a Trust Lean, and is passed around the others´…Oh, you need to be eight…Uh…" She scrolled through whatever web-page she was on. "I guess we could just do the Trust Lean… Oh! ´Trust Fall: one person falls from table-height into the arms of the group´…Could work, but there's no table. ´Mine Field: objects are scattered in an area and a blindfolded person is verbally guided by their partner.´"

Blake's cat ears perked up and her eyes widened. "That one! The last one, let's do that!"

Ruby stared at her, puzzled. "Mine Field? I guess we could, but it says it has to be done in pairs—"

"We'll do it two at a time while the third just watches. Or helps," Blake followed up. "Or how about we make it interesting; the blindfolded person follows the person she feels she can trust the most. Could be interesting to see."

"I second this notion," Weiss quickly added with a gleam in her eye. "It'll be simple, yet effective."

"Ok!" Ruby exclaimed and giggled. "I'm game! But what will we use as objects and blindfold?"

"We can just use rocks and branches as objects and my headband as blindfold." The fencer took it off and handed it over to her leader. "Here."

"But you've sweated into it…"

"Then flip it inside out!"

"Oh, Ok!" Ruby did just so and pulled it down over her eyes. "I guess I'll wait like this while you set up the mine field, huh?"

"Yes," Weiss said. She, like Blake, was already around Ruby, undressing their team-leader with their eyes to their hearts' content. Her bra was showing through the t-shirt and her exposed skin was glistening with sweat. The apex between her creamy loins was so inviting it took all the duo's willpowers to step away and prepare for their exercise. Rocks, branches, and other miscellaneous items had quickly been gathered and strewn about as the pair assumed their positions. With knowing nods, Weiss was first to begin;

"Okay Ruby, follow the sound of my voice!" she called out and the adorkable team-leader slowly moved. "Take a step to the right!"

"O-Okay…!"

It was adorable to watch the redhead move around to carefully. The items strewn about weren't even particularly near her; it was purely aesthetic for when she removed the blindfold.

"Watch your left now," Blake added despite there being nothing to Ruby's left.

"R-Right! Ugh…Who do I follow…?"

"Me," Blake said and Weiss snickered.

"No, me of course~"

The sniper moved forward, uncertain. She leaned towards Weiss (of course she did, being partners and all) and soon she was just a few steps away when—

"Oh watch out for—"

—the redhead suddenly tripped and fell forward into the heiress' embrace with a yelp.

"I got you, you klutz," Weiss said with a smirk. Not only was Ruby all over her, but the heiress managed to cop a good feel of the leader's butt through the spats. _`Yeah I've got you alright! God, this feels amazing!´_

"Whoa, thanks Weiss!" Ruby giggled. "I guess I can at least trust you to catch me!"

"Oh, you certainly can."

"…I'm not about to fall anymore, so could you let go?"

"Woops." Weiss rolled her eyes and reluctantly pulled her hands away from that glorious rear. "My mistake. I didn't want to accidentally drop you."

"She was just messing with you, Ruby!" Blake shouted next. She was practically jumping in place. "Over here!"

Ruby giggled and turned around. "Coming!"

"It's almost straight ahead," Blake said. "Take a step to the left and continue forward."

"Okay!" Ruby did as told, confidently walking forward-

"Ruby, watch out—" Blake said half-heartedly as Weiss worked her magic – a small spot of her Semblance appearing just underneath Ruby's foot – and caused the sniper to slip and fall forward into her Faunus teammate's embrace this time. Blake, curvier than Weiss in all the right places (and overall, really) pulled the girl into her bosom with feigned worry. "Oh no, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I guess?" Ruby giggled. "You know, I think neither of you are taking this seriously. You're just messing with me!"

"Perhaps." Blake snickered. "We're just having a little bit of fun," she said as she pulled Ruby's head into her squishy breasts. She felt up the redhead's back and down to her hips as she fought the urge to ravish the girl right then and there. Outdoor sex was said to be fantastic, according to some. "Forgive us?"

"Fine, but you'll have to take it seriously next time!" She burst into a soft laugh despite what she said. "So, could you let go of me now? It's hot and sticky."

"Oh, sure." The brunette released her leader from her embrace. It had been good while it lasted.

"I think we can end it there for today. I kinda want to shower," Ruby said.

"I think we all need one," Weiss stated, fanning herself. She and Blake especially needed a cold one after this, but at least they had gotten some sweet materials for late night "research".

And they were keeping Ruby safe from predators like Velvet, just like Yang had asked. This was going to be a lot of fun.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: RWBY and all characters associated belong to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth, not GrimGrave.**

**Helping Hands**

_Chapter 3_

As soon as the trio returned to the dorm-room the fiery blonde was on them (specifically the youngest) in an instant with her arms outstretched and ready to pull someone into a tight hug.

"Ruby! I'm so glad you're back! Are you OK?! You're not hurt are you?! Did Velvet try anything?! She did, didn't she?!"

"Y-Yang, calm down!" the sniper protested. "I'm fine and Velvet hasn't done anything, what's wrong with you?! I've been busy training with Weiss and Blake!"

"Oh." The blonde sighed with clear relief. "I see. That's good."

"What's your deal with Velvet anyway, sis?"

"Eehh…" Yang rubbed her neck and frowned. "It's just…Older students here can be a bit untrustworthy sometimes, you know? So…yeah. Just stay clear of them, alright?"

"Ugh, Yaaang…"

"Actually, Yang," Blake interrupted and grabbed the blonde by her shoulder. "A moment, please?"

"What is it?" She followed the Faunus to the other end of the room with Weiss keeping Ruby preoccupied.

"We met up with Ruby as soon as her class ended and…well, Velvet was quite eager to run into her, from what we saw." Purple irises flashed scarlet for a moment and the brunette smirked. "So you might want to keep an eye on her from now on. We'll watch Ruby for you, so don't worry; focus entirely on Velvet so she doesn't try anything, okay?"

The brawler was scowling. "That bitch…She just doesn't give up or get it, does she? I'll fucking confront her if she tries this stunt again, mark my words."

"Of course. Weiss and I have got your back in this, don't worry."

"Yeah…Thanks." Yang smiled at her. "I appreciate that you two keep an eye on Ruby."

"It's no trouble. Really." Blake chuckled, her mind drifting to the photos on her Scroll; with treasure like that it really was no trouble keeping watch over Ruby.

…Though it was a tad bit scummy, of course. This was her friend and teammate's little sister after all. The brawler could really get on your nerves sometimes and Blake had had no qualms about trying anything towards Ruby – gods above the sniper was a sexy little minx! – but at the same time Yang trusted her and Weiss. Maybe they should reconsider-

"Oh yeah, I found your library-card, Blake!" Yang suddenly exclaimed and the brunette beamed, her cat-ears perking up as she was handed the card…which looked a bit…

"It's broken, Yang…" Blake stated, deadpan. "I can't use this."

"I _miiiiight've _kept it in my backpocket while sitting down…and misplaced it when I got my clothes washed…"

"Yang…"

"I'll get you a new one, promise!" the blonde sheepishly remarked. "Anyway, I gotta go! I'm heading to that new danceclub with Neon! I'll catch you all later; don't wait up!"

Blake bristled. "Yang, wait a—" The door slammed shut quicker than a speeding bullet. "…minute."

And just like that any remorse was gone.

The fencer met Blake's sideway glance and shook her head. "That's going to cost you to have replaced. Why would you even loan it to her?"

"…I was overjoyed when she showed an interest in books…" the brunette sombrely replied.

"Oh dear. Well, I hope you've learned your lesson-"

The door suddenly and violently slammed open against the wall as the aforementioned brawler poked her head back inside. "Oh, right! I forgot to tell you Weiss that Professor Peach wanted to speak with you about some test or something! I wasn't really listening, but she said it was super-important! Bye!"

The door was slammed shut once again and one would wonder if the doorway was going to break one of these days. Weiss however was silently fuming, her poor left eye sporadically blinking from anger-infused muscle-twitching as she slowly turned to her feline companion.

"Can I just send her a sextape of me and Ruby? Like, right now?" the heiress quietly hissed. "Preferably with the text `Screw you Yang´ at the bottom."

"As much as I would love to get involved with that, we can't just force ourselves on her like that, Weiss!" Blake shot back just as quietly. "Look, it's Saturday tomorrow; Yang will likely be too tired from tonight or chasing off Velvet somewhere, so why don't we take Ruby to that new café down Market's Street? We did mention we could go get some pastries and the like earlier, so how about that?"

"Fine. I'll settle with that for now."

Suddenly a pair of silver pools watched them curiously. "What are you two whispering about?"

"A-About the café we wanted to go to tomorrow!" Blake quickly replied as her cat-ears flattened against her head. "We said we would get some pastries after all."

Ruby's expression brightened. The elation and hunger in her eyes from the anticipation of cookies and sweets was a sight to behold with the way she wetted her lips, her stare focusing nowhere particularly, and the cutest sounds of joy that escaped her. "Oh, yes! How could I forget? Let's do it first thing in the morning!"

Blake rolled her eyes and smiled. "Let's save it for lunch, okay Ruby?"

"I suppose that's better," the sniper admitted and giggled. "Oh well. I better take a shower before I forget. Dibs on showering first!"

Her teammates perked up, their eyes wide as saucers. Without Yang around to unknowingly keep them in check, the duo felt frisky, bold enough to try and test the waters despite themselves as Reason and Self-discipline was not just thrown out the window – it was thrown out from a hundred-story building into a meat-grinder and their remains scattered to the four winds.

If their feminine channels could get any wetter, they'd be called rainforests as Weiss swiftly acted. "W-Wait, Ruby! L-Let's shower together! You know, save water and all that?!"

"Huh?" Ruby stopped mid-step and glanced back, puzzled. Her expression softened as she giggle-snorted, then laughed airily. "Oh, Weiss! You know the showers are too small for two people. It'd be totally cramped!"

The bathroom door closed shut, followed by the click of a lock being turned as the heiress stared dumbfounded and deadpan, muttering. "…That's…That's the idea, you dolt…"

"…I could lock-pick the door…"

Weiss turned her head quicker than she shot down Jaune before prom nights. "Could you?!"

"She will notice, though," Blake stated. "So…"

"Drat."

"We'll win her over. Yang's going to be preoccupied thinking Velvet is the threat, so we can take it slow. And, you know, _not_ end up in court for sexually assaulting someone."

"Oh please, I have connections; I wouldn't even have to go to court," Weiss said as she inspected her nails nonchalantly, only to meet Blake's icy stare of contempt. "I was joking! I'm not actually going to do it!"

"…I really can't tell with you, Weiss." She sighed and massaged her temples. "Look, just…We'll take her to the café, have something to eat and drink, have a good time, and just enjoy ourselves; score some points, flirt a little, and take things slow. Alright?"

The heiress slowly nodded with a sullen look. "I understand. I let the temptations get the best of me. We're going to have a wonderful time tomorrow, just the three of us-"

"_Uh, guys?"_ Ruby said from behind the door. _"I can't find my towel. Could you bring me one?" It's getting cold here!"_

The duo perked up again and Blake—

"I'll get it, Ruby!"

–immediately scrambled to find her team-leader a towel – she would have to open the door for Blake, right?! – while Weiss stood as still as a statue.

"I'd lick the water off her if she so asked," she muttered to herself. It would be a challenge to sleep tonight and tomorrow could not get here fast enough.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: RWBY and all characters associated belong to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth, not GrimGrave.**

**Helping Hands**

_Chapter 4_

And what a challenge it had been to sleep; vivid images of Ruby wrapped in just a towel danced around the duo's minds well into the night. Yang was sound asleep and her snoring was not helping, but this infatuation with the brawler's sister was tethering on unhealthy obsession. They wanted to hug her, kiss her all over, and unspeakable things that was perhaps better off left to the imagination.

And they still had one more year left at Beacon and who knows what they would do after graduation. Would they remain a team? That was a bittersweet thought, but if they went their separate ways they would no longer be able to spend time with their minx of a leader. And wouldn't that be for the best? This obsession had to stop lest they did something they all would regret.

Staying up at night really makes your mind wander. If it wasn't questions about the future, then it was dirty fantasies involving the dear redhead.

Vividly, Blake dreamt of tying her up with Gambol Shroud bondage style. Ruby had been buried between Blake's legs, obediently eating her out as she squirmed in her bonds. A blindfold had been involved somehow. The brunette could've sworn she remembered Yang being there, too, forced to watch. Interesting. She filed that away for later.

The heiress meanwhile had dreamt of suspending her leader mid-air with Glyphs. Her legs spread at perfect height for the fencer to ravage with reckless abandon with her tongue and fingers while the sniper ate her out upside-down. She could still remember how her leader had tasted and what her scent was like in the dream. Did the real Ruby smell and taste that good in the waking world?

When morning finally arrived the pair had gotten bare minimum of sleep. Ruby was disturbingly cheery as she bounced out of bed and one could only wonder where she got that energy from, but the sight of Ruby in her usual pyjamas was enough to rouse anyone from sleep as Weiss and Blake shot up from their beds with wide eyes. Those pyjama bottoms clung to Ruby like a second skin and behind the red hearts that decorated them the white fabric was transparent enough to show off her panty-line. Her t-shirt was definitely a bit too small and the way she filled it out with perky, ample breasts made Blake and Weiss extremely happy they were on Ruby's team and not stuck somewhere else like JNPR or CEMN.

Yang however had a one-track mind as she usually had these days as she pulled Blake and Weiss aside, already dressed. "I'm going to keep tabs on the seniors. I'm counting on you two to protect Ruby. Got it?"

"You can count on us," the heiress stated and batted her eyelashes. "You focus on the seniors."

"Oh I will. I don't like that Cinder or her friends and the way they leer at Ruby..." She grumbled to herself. "Never mind that; just make sure no-one approaches my sister. That'll be all." She patted her friends on their backs as she headed out, waving the redhead off along the way.

Blake turned to Weiss. "So what should we do-"

"So what should we do today team?!" their leader exclaimed with a glint in her eyes. "It's Saturday after all! We should do something special."

"Yes," Blake said as it dawned on her. They had been too exhausted yesterday, but now was the perfect time. "We never did treat you to something nice like we promised, did we? How about we get some light brunch at the café near the plaza?"

"Yes!" Ruby shouted in response and the way she did it – if you closed your eyes – it sounded like she did…something else entirely. She hugged Blake as tightly as she could, her smaller frame pushing against the Faunus'. "Yes! Yes! That's a great idea, Blake! Let's do that!"

The brunette smirked as she hugged Ruby close, enjoying the contact. The sniper was warm and soft. "Don't mention it. We don't go back on our word."

"Alright," Weiss said. "We have a plan then. Let's just get dressed first, okay? And I need to fix my hair, too."

"Okay!"

As soon as their leader turned her back to them, the fencer mouthed a silent "Nice!" at the brunette who merely nodded in return.

This was going to be a great day.

**x.x.x**

The quaint café in downtown Vale – affectionately named `Hun's Buns´ – was remarkably pleasant and homely in design.

The trio had opted for a table near the wide window overlooking the sidewalk with their respective brunch meals. Blake was satisfied with her herbal tea, a bagel topped with lox and cream cheese, a croissant, and an omelette. Weiss preferred coffee over tea any day in the week with some eggs benedict and freshly cut fruit to go with and a small slice of coffee-cake on the side.

Ruby, to no-one's surprise, settled with a sweet crêpe, a pair of cinnamon rolls, and pancakes. At this point it was to be expected. And of course some milk to top it all off as the trio engaged in various small talk.

"All I'm saying is that a weapon needs to be light and easy to carry with you as well as accessible. A rapier can be sheathed at your hip without problem."

"But Crescent Rose is easily carried in her storage mode! We've been over this!"

"I'm still amazed you can carry it around, let alone swing it the way you do. Not to mention that you handle its recoil effortlessly," Blake intervened. "Goes to show how strong you really are."

Ruby flashes a prideful grin. "Thank you, Blake."

"I still think a weapon shouldn't be too big. One day you'll find yourself in an enclosed space and then what will you do with no room to swing that scythe around?"

The sniper pouted. Of course, Weiss had a fair point, but she wasn't about to admit that anytime soon. "Hmph. I will never part from Crescent Rose. She's my babe."

"I wasn't suggesting that-"

"Well _I_ think your weapon is impressive," Blake added. She caught the fencer's mild glare and winked back. "It amazes me still how well you've mastered it."

Ruby laughed. "See this, Weiss? That's how you butter up a leader! But yeah, I had a lot of help from Uncle Qrow."

Weiss stifled a lopsided grin that threatened to tug the corner of her lips. "So you've mentioned. Tell me, Ruby…" She shifted her leg underneath the table and casually brushed it against the redhead's. "What's your usual training regimen when you're working out alone?"

Ruby cocked her head to the side. "Uhm…Nothing special, really; it's just the usual stamina workout routine like sprinting, pushups and the like. I always spend a good thirty minutes with target practice before or after of course. That's about it."

"I see." The heiress hummed sultrily. "Well, if we were to say that a scythe is like a sword, then really all swordsmanship has the same basic training; poise, weight, balance, and coordination. It's better to train with someone else, so I'd love to include you in my own training regimen."

"Huh…" The sniper scratched her chin absentmindedly. "I didn't think about it like that. That could help a lot, actually!"

"Of course it would."

"By the way, should I move my legs a bit? Your legs have been kind of poking against mine for a little while now," Ruby added with a giggle. "If you wanted to stretch your legs you could've just told us."

Weiss sighed. "No, it's fine."

"Speaking of training, you mentioned stamina workouts," Blake cut in. "If you want, I would love to include you in my own regimen. My combat-style is heavily dependent on my agility after all and you're not too different with your Semblance; perhaps we can combine our routines. I bet it'll yield some interesting results."

"You guys…" Ruby held her hands over heart theatrically. "Yes, of course! I would love to join you! I can't wait to see what your training regimen look like! Oof, I bet we'll work up quite a sweat though…"

"You have no idea…" her teammates replied in unison, their minds directly in the gutter.

"How about we try it out first thing tomorrow then?" Ruby suggested. "Maybe we could try and combine all three? Like, really get in that extra training before next week."

"That could actually work, given the right amount of time," Weiss said and brought her cup to her lips. "I'm up for it."

"Me too. It could be interesting," Blake agreed.

"Yay! Perfect, it'll be a complete three-way then!"

The heiress choked on her coffee and the Faunus froze up.

"What?" Ruby eyed them both. "Was it something I said?"


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: RWBY and all characters associated belong to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth, not GrimGrave.**

**Helping Hands**

_Chapter 5_

Having not fully recovered from Ruby's poorly chosen words, Weiss and Blake had a difficult time getting some vivid fantasies out of their minds as they eventually left the café. The idea of Ruby between the two of them as they had their way with her was tantalizing; to have their leader begging them both for more, giving them complete control sent bolts of heat straight between their legs.

"So, where to now?" their leader inquired.

"W-Well…" Weiss began before she cleared her throat. "We've got all day today, so why don't we make the most of it? We could visit the park and enjoy the weather."

"Could we get ice-cream while we're there?!"

"Ruby… we just ate brunch you know."

"But it's so hot outside!"

"How about we find some shade and relax," Blake suggested. "Trust me, it's nice to just lie down and do nothing for a little while except enjoying the silence."

"I guess it could be nice…" Ruby admitted. It was clear that the sniper had her mind on sugary treats, but at least she wasn't as difficult to reason with as she was a couple of years ago. "Alright, you won me over. Let's find a quiet spot!"

Blake smiled from ear to ear. "Music to my ears."

With the park just a stone's throw away, the trio quickly scanned the vast area for a remote corner. The park had a large pond near the middle and plenty of families and couples were around enjoying themselves to the envy of Blake and Weiss.

They found a spot at the opposite end of the park, underneath a large tree. The shade was abundant and cool and perfect for taking a nap in as the three quickly noticed.

"God, this is relaxing," Weiss stated.

Blake chuckled. "Right?"

"Totally!" Ruby exclaimed. She stretched out as wide as she could and closed her eyes with a satisfied sigh. "We should make this a thing."

"I assume you include the sugary brunch in your case?" the heiress asked with a roll of her eyes and a smile.

"Not necessarily~"

"Heh. Dolt."

"You know, Weiss, you've called me that so often that – and I might just imagining it – it has almost come a term of affection, so I don't mind." She snickered, unaware the looks her teammates exchanged. "But I meant this whole time-to-relax-together stuff…Usually we do our separate things when we have some free time. I mean, Yang and I love each other, but even we have our own hobbies and..." She paused for a moment. "Come to think of it, you two have been a lot more eager to invite me recently."

"That's because it's like you said," Blake began. "We've done our own things for so long, mostly because we already spend so much time together as a team. Perhaps it was time to rectify this."

_`And totally because Yang is finally preoccupied enough.´_

"Better late than never, huh?" Ruby replied. "Still, I'm glad! I've wanted to hang out with you for a while."

"Is that so?" Weiss and Blake caught themselves stating in unison to Ruby's amusement.

"Heck yeah! I mean, it's not just because I'm the team-leader, but I feel that we should be as close as possible. Regardless of which paths we take I want us all to be like…well, sisters. Like a sister-hood, you know?"

"What do you mean by `regardless of which paths we take´? All of us will remain Huntresses after graduation," the Faunus stated reassuringly.

"I know that, Blake. But not every team stay together after graduation, for one reason or another. Some prefer going solo, others team up with friends they had in other teams or even academies. I guess I'm just selfish, but I want team RWBY to stay a team after we graduate is all…"

"Of course we will, you dolt," Weiss said, looking less than pleased with what she had heard. "Honestly, if you think any one of us are going to leave then you're a bigger dolt than I imagined."

"Yeah, don't worry about that. As far as we're concerned, team RWBY are inseparable," Blake added.

Ruby wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "I think I needed to hear that. Thanks."

Weiss scoffed with a smile. "Don't mention it, Ruby. Perhaps we can go back to just relaxing now?"

Blake nodded. "My sentiments exactly."

"Then let's do it!" Ruby exclaimed.

Surprisingly, it didn't take long for the sniper to fall into a near-sleep state. Away from the other visitors and the city, it was peaceful and quiet. The wind rustles through the tree, the birds chirped occasionally.

Blake propped herself up on her elbow and watched her leader from the way her chest heaved with each breath to the way she was lying on the ground all comfortable and limbs akimbo. She looked so tranquil at that moment. Absolutely adorable too, or adorkable as Weiss usually put it.

And the heiress meanwhile was no better than the Faunus as she watched Ruby drift off into dreamland. She made eye-contact with Blake and the two shared a smile.

_`We'll definitely be a team beyond graduation.´_

And if they had a say in it, they would be by Ruby's side for a long time, one way or another.

"_Ruby!"_ The sniper shot right up, startling her teammates as all three turned to look at the source of the cheery voice which had called out the redhead, only to find the whole of team CFVY – with Velvet running up to them – advancing. "So great to see you guys!"

"Velvet!" Ruby practically bounced up and tackled the bunny-Faunus with a hug, oblivious to her teammates' frustration. "And Coco, Fox and Yatsu! Hi!"

The senior Huntsmen and Huntresses greeted her back and Velvet let go of her. "I'm glad I ran into you like this! We usually come here once or twice a week to unwind a bit, but I've been meaning to talk to you about…well, you-know-what."

Blake and Weiss' eyes widened. _`Oh no you don't.´_

"You could've texted me," Ruby said and giggled. "But I guess it's better to talk about it face-to-face. So about what we-"

"Actually, Velvet, we were on our way back," Weiss firmly stated, arms crossed. "You fell asleep and we've been here for hours."

"Uhm…" Ruby narrowed her eyes at the fencer. "It's kinda important and I don't recall we had any plans."

She staggered back a step, taken aback. "R-Right…It's just…"

"It won't take long, calm down," Ruby continued. Grabbed hold of Velvet's hand and lead her away from the group. "Excuse us for a minute."

Blake and Weiss turned to each other. "So, what do we do now?" the fencer asked.

"I don't know. We can only go so far without-"

"What's the deal with you two?" Coco, the leader of the senior team, crossed her arms firmly as she stepped up to the two. By the way her brows were furrowed she was clearly unamused. "Let Velvet hang out with Ruby if they want to. What, you two fancy Ruby or something?"

The Faunus and heiress meekly looked at each other again.

"Well," Blake began. "Yang also asked us to help keep an eye on Ruby. She doesn't trust some students coming onto her and-"

"That's kind of Yang to ask for help looking out for her sister and all, but," the fashionista sternly interrupted. "That's bold of you assuming everyone is after your darling sniper. No-one likes someone this possessive, I'll have you know."

Blake bit back a comment and settled with something else. "Well, we know for a fact that Velvet has been flirting with Ruby a lot recently and Yang doesn't appreciate that. So how about-"

"Hold up." Coco held up a hand, cutting off the Faunus. "Velvet and Ruby? Is that what you think is going on?"

"Huh?"

**x.x.x**

"Finally a moment alone, huh?" Velvet stated, her long ears perking up.

"I know, right? My sister can be so damn overprotective. I love her a lot, but still…" Ruby shook her head. "It's been a little while, hasn't it? I know you prefer talking face-to-face like this over texts, but-"

Velvet sighed, deeply and dejected. Her long ears drooped and she hung her head. "Yang…she still glares at me whenever she sees me. I think she hates me."

The sniper patted her friend's back. She hated to see Velvet like this. "She just doesn't understand," Ruby replied. "Until you talk to her she'll think you're coming onto _me_. Honestly, for someone as observant as her, she's quite blind…what do you even see in her?"

Velvet turned to the younger girl and shyly smiled, her cheeks flushed crimson. "She's just so…cool, you know? I love her wild hair, her gung-ho attitude, and her muscles…She's so kind when she's not angry at someone and reliable and so strong…and those abs…"

"Okay!" Ruby interrupted. "I get the picture whether I like it or not!"

"I just want to push her down and mess her up…and then she can push me up against a wall-"

"Velvet please!"

"OH!" The brunette squeaked. "S-Sorry. My mind wandered…"

"So I noticed…but anyway! You wanted to know Yang's likes and dislikes, yeah?"

Velvet nodded eagerly. "Please!"

"But that won't really matter until you actually talk to her and sort things out. As soon as she understands that it's not me you're after, she'll open up for you and you can take it from there."

The Faunus meekly averted her eyes. "You know I can't just do that, Ruby; as soon as she glares at me I immediately shy away, even if that heated stare kind of gets me going a bit…"

"Velvet. Too much. Information."

"S-Sorry!" The brunette paused for a moment. "Uhm…By the way, Ruby…you tell me to just talk to Yang, but…shouldn't you do that as well?"

The sniper arched an eyebrow. "With Yang? I mean I could-"

"Don't play coy. I mean with your teammates!"

Ruby eyed Velvet curiously before her lips curled into a wide smirk and she snickered. "Oh, right. I think I'll wait – it's more fun to let them believe I'm that innocent and naïve."

"So you'll keep up the act around them…?"

"Absolutely!" Ruby exclaimed. "I want to see how far I can push them before they lose it. Yang has pretty much protected me all the time, but I could tell right from the start from the way those two looked at me that they wanted me. And I mean, I like them both a lot, but it's priceless to see them struggling with their self-control, so I've been teasing them ever since, pretending to not know what they do behind my back. You should've seen their faces when I suggested a three-way for our training tomorrow." She glanced down at her hand and inspected her nails with a smug expression. "My proudest moment, methinks."

"You're evil."

"Maybe." Ruby stuck out her tongue playfully. "But hey, Yang hasn't even considered them showing in interest in me and they're easy on the eyes. I don't mind if they by the end of the day double-team me because their libidos has reached its limits."

"Ruby. Too much. Information."

"Oh, right. Sorry. So, uhm…Let's talk about Yang's likes and dislikes then…"


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: RWBY and all characters associated belong to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth, not GrimGrave.**

**Helping Hands**

_Chapter 6_

"That was a lot of fun today!" Ruby exclaimed. Back in their dorm room with full bellies and having had a hilarious conversation with Velvet about Yang, the sniper was more than satisfied. For the most part anyway; her mind was always active – always worked overtime to come up with new ways to tease her teammates. Anything from stating having to take a shower to merely changing clothes, she knew how much it would stir them up. "We should make that a normal thing for weekends for sure."

"That could be costly in the long run," Blake stated. "But every once in a while won't hurt."

"Fair enough!"

Weiss absentmindedly twirled her finger around the tip of her ponytail. "Honestly, I could always treat you…I mean that's basically pocket-change for me…"

Ruby's eyes lit up and with Semblance-infused leap she was by the fencer's side immediately, beaming. She hugged Weiss tightly, consciously pressing her body against the heiress' thoroughly. "Really?! Aw! Thanks, Weiss! You're the best!"

"W-W-W-Well, w-we're B-B-BFFs r-right?" The way the fencer's voice nearly cracked and how her body was stiff as a tree was just adorable, Ruby noted. Could she be any redder around her face? It was like looking at a tomato with a face painted on it. "It's n-no trouble as long a-as you p-pay back…"

"Aw! You got it, Weiss! I'll be sure to pay you back in _any which way_ I can, Bestie!" she replied and giggled. She spun back around to climb into her bed, but not without glancing back at the flustered heiress. _`I bet that is triggering your imagination. You're welcome~´_

Of course, as a leader Ruby had to think about everyone on her team; knowing Blake was watching, the redhead made sure to angle her body just right, lifting up her left leg, and hiked up her skirt just enough for the perceptive Faunus to get a good look underneath. Judging by how the brunette was suddenly interested in the floor as soon as Ruby sat down, she must've greatly appreciated what she saw.

_`And that takes care of the second one. Can't leave either of them out.´_ Ruby giggled. _`I'm such a good leader.´ _"So you guys have any plans for today or what? Yang will probably still be out for a while."

Her teammates were either quiet or fumbled over their words. It was adorable how they were so clueless about how to behave or what to say.

Ruby had known from the day they met that those two were interested in her. She had been infatuated with both of them in return; Weiss was a classy beauty while Blake was sex on legs. Having ended up on the same team together had bene nothing short of a miracle and the bonds between them was something Ruby cherished dearly. The more they had lived together, however, the more she had noticed their supposedly subtle glances.

Having heard them both on different nights pleasuring themselves while muffling her name had probably been the key though; since then, Ruby had tested the waters and teased them both lightly to catch their reactions and from there it had snowballed into this situation.

And she absolutely loved it! Perhaps a bit too much for her own good; who knows what would happen when Blake and Weiss finally snapped?

Until then, however…

"Watch a movie? Play videogames? Go out for ice-cream?" she suggested, knowing that her friends wouldn't be too tempted by those ideas. Weiss would probably want to study and Blake would want to read or nap.

"Yeah…A movie sounds nice…" the Faunus said. "As long as it's good."

"We might as well rest up for tomorrow," Weiss commented. "I'm up for it."

Ruby had to hide the smirk grin on her face. The movie was a comedy which all three could enjoy (lest they all argue until kingdom come) but as far as she was concerned none of them paid any attention to it when they sat grouped up on Blake's bed, the Scroll screen in front of them. She could practically feel their eyes on her, watching her bust rise with each breath and waiting for an opportunity to use some bullshit excuse to brush up against her. Or just touch their leader in general.

They were so adorable.

_`Well, the movie is kind of boring…and they're not paying any attention to it…I might as well make my own fun.´_

Ruby fanned herself. "Boy, it sure is hot in here. Maybe having my hood and corset on is a bit much…"

Even with the movie on she could hear their quiet, sharp intake of air as they redoubled their focused attention on the sniper. This was too much fun.

"No need to pause the video, just gonna take these off…" Ruby sauntered over to hers and Weiss' beds, the hood coming off first and tucked away on the top bunk. With it out of the way, Ruby went on to undo her corset and gave her teammates a proper look at how she did it from behind real slow. She swore she heard one of them tap their foot impatiently.

At last the corset came off and with it, some of the heat. The wrist-guards were tossed onto her bed as well and the idea of removing her skirt – leaving the sniper in her décolletage blouse, leggings, stockings, and bike-shorts – did cross her mind, but she couldn't possibly go that far just yet.

Or so she thought for about five seconds. And so the skirt was added to the pile and there was definitely an unmistaken gasp coming from behind her.

Ruby smirked before she turned back around with an innocent smile. Her teammates tried way too hard to stare solely at the screen. "There, much better."

"Uh-huh," the two of them replied as casually as they could. Ruby just giggled and sat back down as she fanned herself. She leaned back and supported herself with her arms, pretending to give a damn about the movie while displaying her cleavage to her teammates. The blouse showed it off quite well and while Ruby was nowhere near as busty as her sister she had grown a lot over the years. Having to go shopping for new bras with an overprotective sister had been a bitter experience, but at least Ruby could have fun like this.

She knew they were staring at her sweater-puppies; they peered from the corners of their eyes in a vain attempt to be subtle, but Ruby had keen sight and a wicked sense of humour when it came to her teammates.

She pushed out her bust when she arched her back. She stretched her legs and spread them just enough for a quick glimpse, moaned a bit louder and sultry than needed when she rolled her shoulders and head, all while acting like she wasn't aware of how it came across. Blake and Weiss squirmed and shifted uncomfortably on either side of Ruby as they struggled to keep their hands in check. How long would it take before they lost it – when they decided to make a move?

Ruby was giddy to test their limits. Knowing that Yang would return soon enough did put a damper on her excitement though, but there was always tomorrow.

And as if on que, the door opened and Yang strode inside with a frown as she slammed the door shut behind her. "I fucking can't believe Cinder and her team! The nerve of that –" The brawler froze up as she eyed the trio. "Wait, Ruby…Did you leave the room dressed like _that?!"_

The sniper rolled her eyes. "No, Yang, I had my skirt and hood on as per usual. It's just so frikking hot in here. Relax."

"Oh. Okay, good…" Yang replied. "I mean, that blouse is bad enough, seeing how there's so many perverts out there nowadays."

Blake and Weiss immediately exchanged guilty looks.

"Anyway, can I have a moment alone with Weiss and Blake?"

"Okay!" said Ruby. As soon as she stepped outside the dorm, the brawler strode over to her teammates and slung her arms over their shoulders.

"So, tell me. Did anything happen while I was out?"

Blake and Weiss looked at each other, wordlessly arguing whether or not they should tell her about what Coco had explained; that Velvet wasn't actually interested in Ruby, but the brawler instead. Then again, if the brawler was preoccupied with Velvet, there would be more time for them to be with Ruby.

"We ran into team CFVY while we were out," Blake admitted. "And Velvet did take to Ruby in private about something. I don't know what, but they looked happy when they got back-"

The temperature in the room suddenly flared up and the blonde's hair flickered like fire and her eyes turned crimson. **"What."**

"Like I said-"

"Velvet and Ruby were alone for a while?" Yang stepped back. "Okay. Okay. I guess she doesn't know when to quit, huh. Okay. Looks like I'll have to talk to her tomorrow."

Weiss grabbed her by the shoulder. "Yang, you should know that-"

"You're right, why wait until tomorrow? I'm going over to give her a piece of my mind. Thanks for letting me know, guys; I knew I could rely on you two! See you in a bit!"

"No, Yang! Wait a-"

The brawler left the room in a hurry and slammed the door behind her. Ruby stepped back inside, puzzled. "…What got into her?"

Weiss sighed. "She's going to talk to Velvet, apparently."

She groaned and fished up her Scroll. "God damn it, sis…ugh, I guess I have to warn Velvet." _`This could perhaps help her talk to Yang.´_

"So…" Blake fidgeted. "Shall we finish watching the movie or…?"

Ruby smirked. "Sure!"

**x.x.x**

Between teasing her team and praying for Velvet's safety, the evening had been fulfilling.

Come bedtime, Weiss and Blake had been perhaps a bit too eager to go to bed – who goes to bed around nine-thirty on a Saturday? – but Ruby couldn't blame them. She had something special in mind for their training routine tomorrow after all and was rather hot-to-trot herself in both senses of the words.

Of course, Ruby had been a little devil when changing to her pyjamas and after being half-way done remarking that they were watching and really fluster them. Poor things. She vowed to make it up to them soon enough.

Yang had not returned until long past midnight, being neither loud nor quiet enough upon her arrival. She had sounded exhausted and had kept muttered something unintelligible until she finally fell asleep. Chalk it up as a mystery for another time.

Ruby had not been able to contain her giddiness for the next day. She loved a good workout, but she practically had her teammates right where she wanted them; it would just be the three of them – hopefully – in a private environment with sweat, heat, and hormones.

So giddy in fact that she had to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night. She could not wait to take things up a notch come tomorrow!

As she walked back to her bed, she stopped and eyed Weiss and Blake with a smile.

"They really are cute." Her smile changed into a smirk. "You know guys…if I was to completely strip down right now; you'd miss it entirely and be none the wiser." She tapped her chin. "Actually…"

Ruby walked over to Weiss' bed. The fencer was sound asleep. She looked so beautiful right then, at peace, with her lips parted ever so slightly and her hair shimmering in the filtered moonlight. The sniper admired her unconscious form and smiled while she slowly pulled down her pyjama bottoms and exposed herself to the same light. As the garment pooled around her feet, Ruby lowered her haunches and thrust her hips closer as she slid her hand down, brushing against a small tuft of hair and past her swollen bundle of nerves to a quivering vagina.

"The power I hold right now is amazing," she whispered as she gently petted her sex right in front of her teammate's sleeping face. "You're totally missing out."

And she couldn't forget about Blake. Not bothering to pull up her pants, Ruby stepped over to the Faunus and like with Weiss admired her sleeping form. It is said that Faunus have night-vision, but did they possess good hearing as well as scent? Could Blake smell her right now and did it affect her dreams?

Ruby quietly snickered and spread her flower-petals right in front of her friend. What would she do if Blake woke up right now? It was kind of exciting and she almost wanted the brunette to wake up.

_`Soon enough,´_ she mused and ceased her petting. Her finger-tip was still wet. She eyed the brunette and leaned down, poking the Faunus's nose with said finger. "Boop, as Nora would say."

And so she pulled up her pants and hopped back into bed, satisfied for the moment. The sunrise couldn't get here fast enough.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: RWBY and all characters associated belong to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth, not GrimGrave.**

**Helping Hands**

_Chapter 7_

Yang ignored her puzzled sister as she stormed out of the team's dorm room, fuming and threatening to break the floor itself with each step she took. Her eyes were blood-red and her hair was like a curtain of flames trailing behind her.

Velvet was _so_ dead when she got her hands on the bunny. How dared she make a move on her darling, innocent sister?! Yang had told her time and again, but apparently the Faunus didn't take her seriously. **Big** mistake.

Up the stairs she went to the fourth-year students' dorm-rooms, hands clenched into tight fists. She scoured the hallways as she strode through until she finally found CFVY's room and she bristled.

"She'll wish she went to Haven instead when I'm done with her," Yang muttered and raised a fist. Trying her best to control her strength (blah-di-blah pay for repairs yada-yada) she slammed it down into the door repeatedly. "Velvet! Open up! I know you're in there! I have a bone to pick with you!"

A startled shriek emitted from behind the door. _"Y-Yang?!"_

"Open up, Scarlatina! You're so dead!"

After a full minute of waiting and nearly breaking the door, Yang was just about to when the lock clicked and the door creaked open just a bit. That was enough for the brawler who kicked it fully open and stepped inside before slamming it back shut.

Velvet was cowering at the opposite end of the room, hugging the wall. It didn't look like her team were there. Good.

Yang cracked her knuckles as she walked up to what was essentially her prey. "I thought I fucking told you to stay away from my sister."

"Y-Yang, please listen-"

"Why should I? You clearly didn't." She slammed her palm against the space next to the Faunus' head and lifted the brunette up by the scruff of her t-shirt. "You've got some nerve flirting with Ruby like that. I won't let you have her."

"Y-Yang, that's not-"

"Shut it! You know, I'm so sick and tired of you upperclassmen hitting on Ruby! She's younger than the rest of us, you sicko! I promised dad I would look after her and I intend on keeping my word, she's my precious, innocent little sister and furthermore—!"

Velvet's mind raced until it went haywire. The girl of her dreams and the source to her nightly stress-venting, the bombshell of a woman and sex on legs was too close; it was just the two of them here in the enclosed space and she smelled nice and those lips looked so damn kissable and her cleavage was right there and she was pushing her up against the wall like she had fantasized-

She snapped.

"I must be dreaming…Yang is actually pushing me up against the wall…"

The brawler's words trailed off. "…and…Wait, what was that?"

Realizing what she had just blurted out, Velvet panicked. Caught between her sexual overdrive and frantic realization, the poor Faunus began spouting everything she remembered from her talks with Ruby and hyperventilated. "I like martial arts! I love training and yoga maybe we could train together and perhaps pair up for missions or maybe wanna watch a movie and and and andandandand—!"

"H-Hey, calm down Velvet! I can hardly make out what you're saying!"

"I'm sorry!" Velvet trembled. "I know how bad it may have looked, but Ruby and I are merely friends! I only talked to her about _you_!"

Yang blinked, her crimson eyes fading back to lilac. She eyed the brunette, puzzled. "I…Wait, what? You're jumping from one thing to another here. You…talked to her about me?"

"The girl I'm interested in wasn't your sister, Yang. It was you. I asked Ruby for your likes and dislikes, how to approach you…Because I wanted to get close to you. I wanted to be your friend and more, but you had this misunderstanding and whenever I did try to talk to you, you would just yell and walk away," Velvet explained. "…I love you, Yang."

Yang staggered backwards, taken aback. No words came to her except, "I'm so sorry. I'm so, SO sorry, Velvet. I was so certain that you…and I didn't listen to…I mean…" She shook her head, dejected and profusely apologized. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I should've been level-headed and listened, but-"

"It's OK, Yang." The blonde looked up at Velvet. The girl was smiling at her, of all things. "I had a hard time approaching you as it was. I was so shy when it came to you."

"I…see. God, I'm such a jerk. I promise I'll make it up to you," said Yang. "I should get back to my room-"

A long leg hooked around her midriff and suddenly Yang was barely an inch away from the Faunus. Velvet was smiling at her – sultry and wicked – as the brunette wrapped her arms around the brawler's neck and lower back. Her breathing was heavy and she wetted her lips. The temperature in the room suddenly spiked.

"Oh, it's OK. I know a few ways you can make it up to me." Velvet leaned in dangerously close. "God, those heated glares you gave me just now stimulates my imagination quite a bit…"

Yang froze up. "Uhm…Velvet…?"

"You know Yang, you were right; there is something about younger girls that I like," Velvet continued. She was practically grinding up against the blonde. "I like them feisty and busty like you. You look like you like it rough, too…and the way you fill out those clothes…"

Yang chuckled nervously. Had Velvet always been this assertive? Furthermore, had she always been this…sexy? The heated, passionate look in her eyes, her nut-brown hair, creamy-pale skin and smooth, toned thighs, and her bust; now that she looked at her up-close, the Faunus had a hot bod! How had she not noticed this before? And why was her fight-or-flight instinct kicking in?

Without warning, Velvet crashed her lips against Yang's.

**x.x.x**

She had been taken by storm. Overwhelmed by the bunny-Faunus and quickly giving in to base desires, Yang had been stripped completely and Velvet was quick to follow as they tumbled into her bed.

"V-Velvet, please calm d-down-"

"I've always known you had a gorgeous body, Yang…" The Faunus was looming over her, pinning the blonde's wrists over her head and prying her legs apart. "I mean, your bust always was on my mind, but…Fuck, those abs…"

She kissed Yang's neck and applied suction. The blonde squirmed beneath Velvet as her pleasure-centre spiked and as soon as the brunette brushed against her wet sex-

"V-Velvet!"

"You're so wet…" Velvet snickered. "I'm happy that I have this effect on you."

Yang could only squirm and moan beneath the Faunus. She was melting into her touch and succumbed to lust at an alarming rate. She had always been dominant as people put it, but Velvet's assertive side was…something else.

And as Velvet nipped and kissed her skin, and fingered her with the nimbleness in her fingers like a surgeon, Yang could only hold onto her and let it happen.

**x.x.x**

An hour or two later…

"How do I taste?" Velvet bit her lip and shuddered as she reached her high for the umpteenth time. "I've imagined this for so long, but you're much better than I thought you would be."

Yang clutched at Velvet's thighs with her nose buried in a small triangle of hazel hair. Liquid heat coated her lips and its tangy flavour exploded in her mouth. Each inhale was musky and rich and overwhelmed her senses; she hadn't ever felt this weak, this powerless, and she did not entirely dislike the scenario.

Velvet quivered and clenched her thighs tightly around Yang's head and buried her hands in golden tresses with strings of mewls upon her lips. The blonde was lapping up everything the Faunus was spilling out, running her tongue along a hot path and suckling on a swollen little bundle of nerves. "Oh gods, Yang, don't stop! Don't you dare stop!"

As far as Yang was concerned, she didn't have a choice even if she wanted to stop.

**x.x.x**

Much later…

The bed rocked back and forth. "Velvet…! Velvet, t-time out already…"

"No," the brunette uttered huskily. With Yang's left leg over her shoulder, Velvet tribbed the moaning, wet mess that was the blonde like she was possessed. "Just a little more…" She shuddered moaned shamelessly before she picked up her pace and created sweet friction. "Oh fuck yes!"

Yang cried out in pleasure as was once again pushed over the edge to euphoria. Velvet just wouldn't stop or slow down! She'd lost count on how many times she had climaxed so far; her whole body ached sweetly similarly to that of a good workout. The bed was stained and her pleasure-centre in her brain was absolutely wrecked.

Blinding hot pleasure spike through her body as Velvet rolled her hips aggressively – but skilfully – and Yang felt her bones melt into pliant hot goo as she moaned out in bliss and slammed her open palm into the bed repeatedly, desperate for a time out.

**x.x.x**

It was dark outside by the time everything had calmed down. The bed was torn and damp with sweat and other fluids, and Yang's entire body was sore.

She adjusted her clothes and ran a hand through her hair. Her breath was laboured still and her legs wobbly. "So…that was a thing."

"Oh yeah…" Velvet replied huskily. "…You know, Yang…I really do love you. My switch just got flipped and…I mean, that was years' worth of unrequited feelings and pent-up sexual frustration, but I would want nothing more than to take you out on a date and…well, you know…"

Yang cleared her throat. Her cheeks were uncomfortably warm all of a sudden. "I think we're pretty much a thing after what happened tonight. I guess. I need some time to process this, but I wouldn't mind dating you. I mean, I just wasn't expecting you to like _me_ – hell, I thought all this time you were after Ruby and…" She sighed. "I really don't know what to say."

"How about `I'll see you tomorrow´?" Velvet asked, suddenly standing right in front of the blonde. She smiled shyly and meekly fidgeted. "That is… if you want to?"

"…Yeah." Yang smiled at her. "I'll see you tomorrow, Velvet. Say…two?"

The brunette's bunny-ears perked up. "That sounds great." She stepped closer. She chewed on her bottom lip, her cheeks crimson and gaze fluttering. "…Good-night kiss?"

"Oh, n_ow_ you're all shy?" Yang snickered and pulled the upperclassman close for a kiss; it was gentle this time, loving even. Velvet hugged her, pressed herself up against the busty brawler…and pushed her up against the wall.

She kissed Yang rougher, nipped at her lips, and undid her pants-

"H-Hey! V-Velvet?!"

"Sorry," the Faunus replied with a sultry smirk. "Looks like I still got some energy left…"

"You cannot be serio-" A talented hand dived right underneath the blonde's panties and dipped into pooling heat as Velvet bit into Yang's shoulder. "-ooouufuuckVelvetI'mgoingto-"

With a shuddering cry, Yang clutched onto the older girl. It looked like she wouldn't be getting back to her dorm-room for a while.

**x.x.x**

By the time Yang managed to leave it was way past midnight. Her body was sore and her sex ached sweetly from overstimulation, and she smelled profusely of sex and Velvet. She was marked with bite-marks and hickeys from throat to collarbone and her lips were slightly bruised and swollen. She could only taste Velvet in her mouth and her precious hair was dishevelled.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Velvet said sweetly and shyly before her full palm slapped against the brawler's ass and palmed its full curve. "Don't be a stranger," she added huskily.

Yang didn't even bother to turn around. "Yeah…see ya…"

As soon as she got back to the dorm-room, she climbed into bed with aching limbs and a dumb smile on her face.


End file.
